kung_fu_petsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weekly Mission Island
=Overview= Weekly Mission Islands are event islands that take place every week. Players have 6 days to complete 3 sets of 3 missions in order to get a limited pet or gems. The Kung Fu Pets acquired through these islands can only be acquired via the islands. You also get prizes for each mission you complete along the way. Weekly Events Weekly Mission Islands are available to players who are level 12+. Enter the Mission Island every week to test your luck! Get a special reward from the Lucky Orb and complete the weekly missions to get the exclusive Kung Fu Pet only available from the Mission Island! Weeklymysisle1.jpg Weeklymisisle3.jpg Weeklymysisle2.jpg After completing the first 9 missions and Stage One, the Lucky Orb will offer new prizes called a Secret Box. To open the Secret Box, players must complete 3 random missions. Please note that players do not all receive the same missions during this portion of the challenge. After players complete all three missions, they will be given a lottery wheel that will automatically stop after awhile, giving a prize. It is completely random what prize players will receive. The Secret Box can be opened more than once, as long as the player completes a new set of 3 missions. Complete more missions to get the prize you want! Secret quest2.jpg WeeklyRoulette.png Water Week= Stage One Complete the Missions for Special Rewards! *Monk Dugong 2015-02-06-02-41-51.png TIP: To beat the "Challenger on the Field" mission: look for present boxes floating over a pet in your village. Then drag a different pet to the "gift pet" to engage a spar. You will recieve the item regardless of victory. Stage Two No one know what's inside the Secret Box. Complete the extra missions to open the Secret Box for a hidden reward! ? These are the possible missions that could appear in each position. Note that ANY of the missions in each deck can appear as one of the missions for that set. *Deck 1 Possibilities: **Collect Gold to collect prizes **Collect Food to collect prizes **Feed Pets to collect prizes **Collect 5 Items. *Deck 2 Possibilities: **Hatch Forest Kung Fu Pets to collect prizes **Train your pet at the gym **Send gifts to friends and collect the item. *Deck 3 Possibilities: **Complete Challenges to collect prizes **Complete 7 Social Battles to collect prizes **Complete the Detective Mission and collect the item. |-|Fire Week= Stage One Complete the Missions for Special Rewards! *Lotus Lizard or *3 FireIslandFirstStage.png TIP: To beat the "Challenger on the Field" mission: look for present boxes floating over a pet in your village. Then drag a different pet to the "gift pet" to engage a spar. You will recieve the item regardless of victory. Stage Two No one know what's inside the Secret Box. Complete the extra missions to open the Secret Box for a hidden reward! *Crystal Kong *Elf Fox *Food *Gems *Gold FireIslandSecretBoxRewards.png These are the possible missions that could appear in each position. Note that ANY of the missions in each deck can appear as one of the missions for that set. *Deck 1 Possibilities: **Collect Gold to collect prizes **Collect Food to collect prizes **Feed Pets to collect prizes **Collect 5 Items. *Deck 2 Possibilities: **Hatch Forest Kung Fu Pets to collect prizes **Train your pet at the gym **Send gifts to friends and collect the item. *Deck 3 Possibilities: **Complete Challenges to collect prizes **Complete 7 Social Battles to collect prizes **Complete the Detective Mission and collect the item. |-|Forest Week= Stage One Complete the Missions for Special Rewards! *Vine Wolf or *3 2015-01-24-00-51-04.png 2015-01-24-03-05-59.png 2015-01-24-03-02-58.png TIP: To beat the "Challenger on the Field" mission: look for present boxes floating over a pet in your village. Then drag a different pet to the "gift pet" to engage a spar. You will recieve the item regardless of victory. Stage Two No one know what's inside the Secret Box. Complete the extra missions to open the Secret Box for a hidden reward! *Warrior Horse *Poinsettia Deer *Food *Gems *Gold Secret quest1.jpg These are the possible missions that could appear in each position. Note that ANY of the missions in each deck can appear as one of the missions for that set. *Deck 1 Possibilities: **Collect Gold to collect prizes **Collect Food to collect prizes **Feed Pets to collect prizes *Deck 2 Possibilities: **Hatch Forest Kung Fu Pets to collect prizes **Train your pet at the gym *Deck 3 Possibilities: **Complete Challenges to collect prizes **Complete 7 Social Battles to collect prizes Category:Gameplay Category:Game Help